1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simultaneously processing or parallel answering of an email message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Email, as a messaging technology, presently does not have a mechanism that allows or enables more than one person at a time to answer or work on an email message. Presently email messaging systems allow or enable one person at a time to answer or work on an email message. This forces a message that needs input from individuals who have different expertise to be forwarded to a first individual and then sequentially to a second individual, third individual, etc. until the input of all the individuals with different expertise is obtained.
Heretofore a call center system has been proposed wherein, when a call comes in, a requested type of service is determined and also what skills are required to answer the call are determined. The call is routed to an agent that has the highest efficiency level for the skills required for answering the call based on the requested type of service.